Classes
Ranger The ranger class is one of the most diverse classes on Black Sands MUD. Rangers are well-known for their resourcefulness in the wilds are are able to down most types of prey with a single arrow. Rangers are also widely known for their ability to track their prey, whether it be humanoid or animal through the known world. Rangers are easily employable by any guild or merchant for their vast knowledge and skillset of the wilds. Assassin The assassin class is one of a variety and extremely difficult to play in Black Sands MUD. Assassins must be quiet in what they do in order to avoid the eye of law enforcement. Assassins usually play themselves out as another profession or simply stick to the shadows. Assassins are known for being able to kill with a single strike of a blade, as well as poisoning their victim and remaining unseen. This is not a recommended class for beginners. Sorcerer The bane of all existence. The sorcerer class is one of utmost evil. Using life energy to form their magick, the trail of a sorcerer is often marked by a trail of blackened tar. There are few who walk this path that attempt to walk the path of light and give back to the land instead of take from it. Most attempts to do this however still leave traces of their defilement of life and they are hunted as well. In most places of civilization it is a hienous crime to become a sorcerer and they are likely killed on sight. Thief The thief class is one of many talents. As a thief you are given access to a variety of useful skills to help you in your pursuit. Thieves are known to be excellent spies and are also known for being quiet on their feet. While not as stealthy as their assassin counterparts, thieves can still make a good amount of coin by simply becoming an informant. Their skills at nicking objects are not that bad either. Warrior The warrior class is the most basic of all of the classes in Black Sands MUD. The warrior is a person who focuses themselves on physical combat and has become quite adept in it, which is reflected in starting skill levels. The warrior has no real purpose in life other than to fight. For this reason, many warriors become soldiers of the Crimson Guard and fight the Mora from the invasion of Bal-Travas. It is rumored that there is a strange fighting style known to the warriors of the Nagran race but not much else is known about it. Elementalists There are currently four known elementalist classes in the world. Each class represents one of the four primary elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. These classes and more information about them will become unlocked once a player acquires the needed Role Play points to play the class. There is rumored to be additional elements but nothing has ever been proven among the common populace.